Mars
by Silver Mist4
Summary: A bad boy can change a good girl forever...
1. Introduction, No Plot Yet

Hi! I don't own Inuyasha. And the summary comes from the manga "Mars", which I also don't own. I wish though… Rei… drool… Some of the plot in this story may resemble that of the manga.

So this will be a Kagome/Inuyasha, Sango/Miroku, and Rin/Sesshoumaru story. Guess who the bad boys are… sorry if the plot is predictable. I'll try to add some twists.

Hope you like it!

"I don't know, Sango. I don't think we should…" Kagome whispered, leaning over the desk.

"Oh come on Kagome! It will be so much fun!"

"But I have so much homework…"

"Like what?"

"Well, um," Kagome hesitated. "I wanted to write that English paper-"

"Which is due in two weeks."

"And study for the anatomy test-"

"Which is next week."

"And then I have my piano lesson this afternoon-"

"And the show's in the evening."

"I just can't, Sango! My RA wouldn't let me anyways."

"Please Kagome? Please? For me?" Sango gave her best impression of puppy eyes, causing her friend to giggle quietly.

"Is something the matter, Higurashi?" Kagome looked up into the twitching eye of her math teacher. The classmates snickered around her.

"I'm sorry, sensei," she blushed. "It was just that-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Higurashi. See me in my office after class." He marched off, ruler dangling behind him. Kagome sank deeply into her chair, praying that the blush staining her face would fade quickly.

"God, I hate him…" sighed Sango, giving her friend an apologetic look.

"Shhh!" Kagome hissed back, irritated that she got in trouble on cause of her friend's chatter.

The teacher, Naraku, definitely had it in for her. It was his first year at Reagan Academy (one of the best boarding schools in Japan) and he was quite the sensation. Super rich and powerful, and acting chairman of the board, he was the dream of every girl in the school. Despite the age differences. Despite all laws. He looked like a god and could break all the rules that he wrote, and that was all that mattered to the majority of the school's population; rumor had it that he had slept with Kikyo on the first day, and still called upon her… "services"… weekly.

Which was weird because everyone knew that Kikyo was smitten with Inuyasha, playboy extraordinaire. They had been going out since sophomore year, and were in the beginning the most talked about couple in the whole school. Kikyo- brilliant, beautiful, and athletic- accepted Inuyasha, a loaded jock, model and flunker. Then the scandal with Naraku broke out, but Inuyasha managed to overlook his girlfriend's cheatings… or maybe he didn't, seeing as after that first night she came to class with a black eye and bruises across her body. Gossip went on a rampage, before it was stopped by Sesshoumaru, brother of Inuyasha, and most desired (and feared) student in the school.

Sesshoumaru was something else. He was a senior, gorgeous and aloof- the strong and silent type that all the girls swooned over. Even more popular than Naraku, he was loved for his upholding of justice (by force if necessary) and his ability to win any competition, be it soccer, fencing, debate, dance, music… there was nothing Sesshoumaru was bad at. Except that he hung out with the crowd that your mommy would tell you to keep away from. He was dangerous; you didn't want to be around him unless you didn't value your life all to much or were a masochist. That was Sesshoumaru.

While speaking of this gang, no one in Reagan Academy could leave out Miroku. Confident and best friend of Inuyasha, he was the second biggest playboy on campus. He'd had every girl at least twice. Naturally, Kagome and Sango do not count as girls.

They were _nerds_, to put it softly. Without much sex appeal, unless you were Naraku and seemed to find Kagome disturbingly attractive. Neither was ever seen without the other, even though they were opposites in any possible definition of the word. Except that they were shy, loyal and smart. Those traits they had in common, and may be what kept them together at the bottom of the social group. Because Sango definitely had the potential to rise to the level of cheerleader. It was her love of Kagome that kept her down, and many jocks shook their heads sadly that such a body was wasted on a nerd. She came in second in many athletic competitions, preceded only by the all-powerful Sesshoumaru.

So that is the social make-up of the Academy, from top to bottom. Everyone knew their place, and god forbid they were to exceed the boundaries in anything but dreams. Of course that all changed when Kouga and his little sister Rin moved onto the campus… but that's a story for the next chapter.

So if you want to know what happens, please review! This is an uncharacteristic chapter. The following will be longer and have much more character interaction and dialogue; this was mainly to give the setting and introduce you readers to the AU.

I really hope you liked it, or at least are still awake…

Looks around to see everyone has left. Wait! Don't Go! It'll Get Better! I Promise!!!


	2. Plans after Class

Thank you so much for reading my piece! I'm so glad you liked it. Here's the next chapter. But first, responding to my favorite people in the world: reviewers!

_Lil Kagome2_: Thank you!!! I'd love to take you up on your offer, but you have to draw the line of how much you want to help me- I don't want to be annoying or intrusive of your time. Also, this won't follow the plot of Mars exactly- many things will be of my own invention. Hope that's ok!

_Icyangelbmw_: Here's the update! Hope you like it and it wasn't too long a wait!

_Welltravler_: I'm so glad! I was worried that people would think it's a stupid idea…

**Plans for the Evening**

Kagome waked into the office and closed the door quietly behind her. Class had just let out, so her meeting with Naraku-sensei was about to begin. Who would have thought that she, quiet and unobtrusive, would be the next target for his perversion? God, she hated that man! Every look he gave her gave shivers down her spine. This time was no exception.

"How good of you to join me, Kagome-chan," he said with a smile.

Kagome gave a small start of surprise. 'Kagome-chan?' "Ummm… I'm sorry for talking in class, I just didn't understand the problem you were talking about, so I asked Sanzo, and then she made it so simple that I couldn't help but laugh at my own foolishness, and that's when I interrupted class, and I'm so sorry and I promise that it won't happen again," she blurted out, blushed a deep red at her own lie and took a steadying breath, hoping that he would give her a detention or something and send her out of his office. She reddened even more thinking of the things that rumor said happened on the desk in front of her.

Naraku chuckled darkly. "And you expect me to believe that, Kagome?" he asked silkily. She glanced up at him, fear dominating her mind. "I'm not as stupid as you seem to think me. I saw your friend's imitation of… "puppy eyes" you call them? And I just happened to overhear part of your conversation with her…" Kagome gave a small squeak at this revelation. He smirked down at her, lust etched in his eyes. "You were planning to go to a show, were you not?"

Kagome nodded guiltily. "I'm sorry, sensei, I know I shouldn't have been interrupting your class, I'm not even going to go to it-"

"Quite the contrary, Kagome-chan. You are most certainly attending the performance tonight."

"Excuse me, sir?"

"I have two tickets, and sadly only one of me," he clarified with feigned regret. "So I'd be delighted if you would… join me for the evening."

Kagome was so flustered that she didn't see the office door open a crack and close silently. "But sir, I have homework and-"

"On the contrary, my dear girl. You have been excused from all assignments until tomorrow."

"But it will get out late, and I don't want to interrupt my room mate's sleep. So I really shouldn't go out only to come back in the middle of the night," Kagome hastily thought up. Her roommates slept like logs, but he didn't have to know that.

"Oh, well that is a pity… Whatever shall we do?" Naraku put a finger to his chin in mock deliberation. "I know- you can spend the night in my rooms. I have plenty of space," he added with a grin, "and it does get lonely in there all by myself."

"Ummm…hah, thank you sensei, but I, ah, do want to get rest for tomorrow, seeing as it will be the, er, soccer championship and I wanted to go, so I'll, ummm, have to have a lot of energy to cheer Sango… on!" She excused herself lamely.

"Oh yes… Sango," Naraku breathed, new ideas forming in his mind. "She wanted to go, didn't she?" Kagome nodded uncertainly. "Well then, I'm sure she'd jump at the chance to get a free ticket. Besides, I've heard that they're all sold out already…"

"No!"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, she already has a ticket!" Kagome lied once again. There was no way in the seven hells that she was going to let this pervert near her best friend.

"Oh… so you won't be going with her? So she'll be all alone… You do know how… sketchy… that area gets after dark, right? And with no one there to look after her. Well, I suppose that _I_ could make sure no one hurts her…" Seeing Kagome's eyes widen, he smirked. Yes, he knew his well-earned reputation very well. "And I'm sure she'd love to see some of the nightlife… but then, she has that soccer championship game, doesn't she? Well then, I guess I could take her back to my place after the show; it's closed than your dorms are to the field…"

"Wait!" Kagome cried. "What if I change my mind? I mean, I'd love to go with you, after all, there will be other games, and only one show, so…"

"Are you saying that you're accepting my proposal? How delightful. I'll pick you up at six… we can go out to dinner beforehand, and then I'll show you a bit around town. I'm sure you don't get out much, you're so pale… all right then, until this evening!" He cooed, briskly ushering a stuttering Kagome out of his office before she could change her mind. "Fool," he smirked, closing the door. "Her dorm mates sleep like logs, the soccer championship, that her dear Sango isn't playing in, is next Thursday, and I get to spend the night with her… in my room with only one bed."

Kagome leaned back against the wall, legs weak and wobbling. What had she just agreed to? Realizing that she was still in his cabinet, she rushed out into the corridor and down the halls, out into the sunny fall day. Flinging herself behind a large tree, her favorite spot, she hugged her knees close to her, buried her face behind a veil of hair and wept.

"Little fool," came a cold voice. She looked up to see Kikyo towering above her, cold gray eyes filled with sparks. "Do you really think that you can replace me that easily?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kagome choked.

"Oh, I'm sure you do," Kikyo hissed. "I overheard your little conversation with Naraku. Just because he's taking you to the show instead of me doesn't mean he likes you more. He just wants to play with the little mousie."

"So the rumors, they're true?"

"Of course they're true."

"But… I don't want to go with him!"

"Hah! Sure you don't. You're like all the other nerd sluts. All you want is his money."

"But isn't that all you want?" Kikyo gave no answer. Seeing this as progress, Kagome continued. "Please help me! I don't want to go with him tonight! Please!" she pleaded pathetically.

Kikyo looked down at her scrutinizingly. "You're not lying, are you?" she demanded. Kagome shook her head vigorously, eyes coming alive with hope. "All right. I'll help you," Kikyo decided. "Just because I can't have my reputation spoiled, not out of any sympathy for you. You understand that?" Kagome nodded, not at all put out by the mean exterior.

"Thank you so much!" she cried. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Stop it," Kikyo said smiling a little as she helped Kagome stand up. "You're cute, you know that?" Kagome blushed, brushing off her skirt. "But I really can't see what he saw in you…"

(((Scene Change)))

"Why did he want to see you?" Sango demanded worriedly as Kagome, eyes red but smiling, entered the room.

Kagome told her the conversation from Naraku's office as well as the plan she and Kikyo had thought up, causing Sango to burst out laughing.

"She'd really do that?" Sango asked.

"Yep."

"But why? I thought that she was a total bitch!"

"Well… she kind of is, but not really. She hates Naraku too, but she doesn't want her reputation ruined, you know? It's weird. But she was really nice to me."

"Kikyo… nice? I can't believe it."

"Well, she's coming over this afternoon so you'll get to see for yourself."

"I can't wait," was Sango's sarcastic reply.

"Be nice!"

"Only for the sake of the plan. It's so diabolical!" she grinned. "What can I help with?"

"Well, you'll have to do our cosmetics, and then…"

(((My Talk))) 

Next Chapter: Gossip and Girl Talk. Also, you'll find out what the plan is, and finally meet Inuyasha and the gang. And if you want, I'll go into the evening. But you have to review to tell me! So please review! I hope you liked it!

Also, if you can, tell me what you want to happen to Kikyo. I have a plan for her, but I'm not sure if I want to use it. And is this a good length for a chapter or do you want them longer? It'll all up to you. So please review!!!!!


	3. Gossip and Girl Talk

Ahhhhhh! Thank you sososososoSO much! Omg, I never expected so many reviews! I love you all!!! Thank you!!!

_KagInuLuv_: Thanks! It took me a while to realize that they made a connection… I'm glad you like it! And don't worry, I'll continue it all right! Hope this chapter is to your taste. And thanks for reviewing both chapters!

_Koga_: Really? You liked the intro? Wow… I expected people to think it was boring! Thank you! I hope the story goes to your expectations.

_asianvietgirl52_: Thanks for the review! I tried to make Kikyo realistic as possible, not all bad, you know? I guess she did come out kind of twisted… hm. Gotta see if I can work on that.

_Icyangelbmw_: Thanks for sticking with the story and reviewing! I love you!!!! I know, Naraku is a bastard. But wait! It gets better… evil chuckle. Hope I didn't disgust you away from the story!

_Hanoi_: Yay! Do you really? That would be so great! I don't know how you want to work it out, by e-mail or reviews… it's up to you! The pairings so far are Imu/Kag, San/Mir, and Sess/Rin. But if you want others, or these flipped around or something… nothing's set in stone! Let me know!

_Redrose Moon_: Thanks for the review! A tad impatient, ne? This story won't be a pwp, so it's going to take some time for relationships to build. I'm sorry if the story bores you, though. I'll try to make it enjoyable without fluff for a while.

_INUGIRL_: Thanks for the review! Here's the update. I'm so glad you're liking the story!

_Redroses_: Thank you! The start is oftentimes (at least for me) one of the hardest parts to write. I'm glad you enjoyed it!

_i-luv-inuyasha_: Thanks! If you have problems… so does 80% of the population of Inu watchers! And, since I have your vote to kill her off and none to go against it, you'll be saying bye-bye to her sometime in the future. But I do hope I can make people like her a bit more through this story… She won't be all bad, you know!

_animemistress419_: Arigato for the review! Longer chapters? You got it! Actually this one may not be that long, but the next one should be about… 500 words longer than the previous ones (and no, that's not counting the replies to reviews --u). Thanks again for reviewing!

_chibi playing with fire_: Thank you! I'm glad you like the plot and are not just waiting for a pointless fluff story (even though I love those). And I love your name!

_HazelEyed Freak_: Are you kidding? I loved your song! I was laughing so hard whilst reading it (or actually, thinking up the melody to it in my head and singing it!). People have you to thank for this update… I know, I know… It's really late as is… but would you honestly believe me if I told you I was planning to wait another week? …Yeah, everybody would be pretty pissed. Not that they shouldn't be already… sigh

_Lil Kagome2_: It would be great if, when I get into a writer's block, you could help me! And I'm so relieved that you weren't expecting it to follow 100%. Thanks for the review!

_Shippou-chan5532_: Thank you! I hope that is goes to your high expectations! I do plan to keep writing it, so don't worry.

_don't hav 1_: I will! Thanks!

_ever free_: Sorry it took this long to update… I hope everyone didn't forget! Yeah, you're right about the switch. I have so few ideas about anything else related to them… it gets irritating when you know you're being completely obvious and you're trying not to be. And Kikyo… Well, I feel the same way you do about her. Thanks again for your review! And you read the author's note too! Thank you so much.

_Angel64_: Yep. And it's been even longer since I updated now! I really think that this has to be a record… I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry for making you wait! And that you so much for the review! I'm glad you like the story!

_Arienishi_: Thank you! I'm very pleased that you like the story! And I'm sorry that I haven't updated it sooner. I'll try not to get so behind anymore…

_Aru-san_: Don't worry… there'll be plenty of make out scenes to come! …Hopefully not all of them too predictable, ne? I'm very glad you like the story!

_Mizu Akuma_: Thanks. I hope you meant that in a good way, and not in the kind of you-totally-freaked-me-out-and-are-a-weirdo kind of way! I'm sorry the update took so long! And thanks for taking the time to review both chapters! That really made my day!

_Demonic Brat_: Thanks! I'm planning to… though the process may take me a while… lol.

And now, ladies and… gentlemen? _Are_ there any guys reading this? Anyways, the moment you've all been waiting for… Oh, and I apologize ahead of time if the format is screwed up. I haven't tried updating anything since before ff. net made all the changes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Gossip and Girl Talk 

Kikyo had arrived… _fashionably_ late… leaving the girls two sparse hours in which to work the miracle transformation of beauty. After half the time was up, Kikyo looked with disgust at her new self: once sleek hair bushed out, overdone makeup smeared over delicate features, and clashing outfit hiding perfect curves.

Kagome (who had been shut up in the "fitting room" trying on Kikyo's outfits) had some complaints of her own about Kikyo's appearance. Mainly because it supposedly reflected her own tastes… or lack thereof.

"I never look like that!" she wailed at Sango. "You know I never look like that!"

"But the rest of the student population doesn't!" came the stylist's fed-up reply.

"But they could realize it!" she cried, glancing to Kikyo for support.

"Don't look at me, hon. I'm not enjoying this any more than you are," Kikyo said, peering over her shoulder and examining her suddenly larger butt in the mirror. "Although these cloths are pretty comfortable…" she added as an afterthought.

"Yeah, a helluva lot more than yours!" Kagome joked.

"Yeah, well at least mine show some style!" Kikyo retorted defensively, taking the insult to heart.

"Yeah, the style of a whore!" Kagome sneered back, never one to let others insult her.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"You heard me! Those outfits BARELY COVER MY ASS! How am I supposed to go out in public, much less to a respectable theater, dressed like. like a…a… a SLUT?"

"Don't you DARE give me that attitude, Kagome! You have no idea the _sacrifice_ I am making for you right now-"

"Yeah, to keep your own _reputation_ intact!"

"Don't give me that shit, Kagome. I am SAVING your freaking ASS and this is that way you say 'thank you'? Well maybe I should just change my mind and-"

"You wouldn't DARE!"

"-and let Naraku have his way with you?"

"You wouldn't DARE!"

At this point Sango, not liking the direction the "conversation" was going and knowing full well that Kikyo would carry out her threats even if only to save face, decided that her interference was quite necessary.

"Ummmm, guys? We still need to work on Kagome…"

"Yeah right, why should I help _you_?" Kikyo pouted.

"Because it's in your best interests to…" Sango, always the logical one, explained. To this Kikyo had no answer.

"Fine. Give it your best shot, and good luck. You're gonna need it…" she smirked sarcastically, raising her eyebrows challengingly at Kagome.

Said girl bit her tongue as Sango grabbed her firmly by the arm and dragged her over to the make-up chair, but still glared at Kikyo in passing. Another half-hour passed in silence before Kagome stood up, hair straight and face unrecognizable.

"Wow," she breathed, looking at herself in the mirror. "I'm so beautiful!"

"Of course you are! You look just like me!" Kikyo stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Sango just smiled encouragingly.

"Thank you so much, Sango! Thank you thank you thank you!" Kagome squealed.

"No problem. Now it's time for you to dress up, remember?"

"Oh right! I completely forgot!"

"Dork."

"Shut it," two voices said in unison.

"I want to wear this," Kagome said, lifting a black leather mini-skirt and a blazing blue skin-tight tank top. Both critics nodded their approval.

"Just don't get it dirty," Kikyo warned. "It costs more that you're worth."

()()()

Fifteen minutes later, and both girls were ready to make their debut appearance.

"I'm nervous," Kagome whispered to Kikyo as they walked down the uncannily deserted hall that lead to the main gate. "What if something goes wrong? We'll be in so much trouble!"

"Calm down," Kikyo reassured. "Nothing will go wrong unless you mess up."

"Right." Still, every so often, Kagome would rub her palms dry against the sides of her shirt.

"I told you, don't get my stuff dirty!" Kikyo hissed.

"Right. Sorry," Kagome replied sheepishly, mid-rub. Almost at the end of the corridor she suddenly stopped, a horrified expression drawn across her face. "Kikyo!" she breathed.

"What is it?"

"I… I just realized… I have to _act_ like you, don't I?"

"Yeah… so just pretend you're confident and smart and witty… but it would be best if you didn't open your mouth, actually…" Kikyo replied nonchalantly, striding to the door and throwing it open.

"But what about… what about Inuyasha?"

Paling slightly, Kikyo turned back to face her partner. "Don't you dare," she mouthed.

"What? I can't hear you…"

"Shhhhhhh!" Kikyo hastily shook her head and tripped out into the evening.

"Wha-?" Kagome questioned but stopped at the door, seeing the multitude of people swarming the lawn. Kikyo was already lost among the crowd. 'Oh SHIT!' Kagome moaned to herself. 'What am I supposed to do now?'

As inconspicuously as possible, she shied down the steps, clutching the railing as tightly as her weak grip permitted. Unfortunately, Kikyo always made a stellar impression on the crowd.

"Oh look, there's Kikyo!"

"Hi Kikyo!"

"Wow, you look so nice tonight!"

"Great outfit!"

"Did you do something with your hair?"

"What brand are your shoes? I absolutely love them!"

"Are you feeling all right? You look a bit pale…"

"You're going to the performance with Inuyasha, right? I heard it'll be great!"

"Are you really? I'll see you there then!"

"There's an after party in my dorm. Come by, ok?"

People who didn't know Kagome's name were suddenly pressing up against her, milling around her like the queen bee. Petrified, all Kagome could do was smile weakly and nod, eyes resembling a deer caught in the headlights and fists wedged to her sides.

And then, the inevitable happened.

"Hey, Kikyo! Over here!" A voice called out from the crowd. Knees to shaky to support her weight, Kagome could only watch as Inuyasha and his friends gestured her over to the outskirts of the crowd. 'There is no way in hell I'm getting through this!' Kagome cried to herself. 'Kikyo?! Where are you?'

Annoyed at her lack of response and unusual attitude, Inuyasha had decided to come over and take her himself. "Excuse me, coming though! Move! I said Move! Get out of my way!" Soon, a path was cleared for the prince of the campus… straight to Kagome.

Not knowing what to do, Kagome smiled. A weird fake smile filled with dread, fear, and hypertension.

Inuyasha stalked up to her arrogantly. "Awww, are you that exited to see me?" He whispered sexily into her ear, causing Kagome to blush several shades of pink, magenta, and red. The next thing she knew, his mouth was covering hers in a passionate kiss.

…Silence filled Kagome's brain as blood rushed to her head. She could no longer hear the noise of the crowd, her heartbeat… anything.

Inuyasha… _Inuyasha_… was kissing her. HOLY SHIT!

Omigawd, what do I do? WHAT DO I _DO_? Oh, ewww, ewww eww, he's sticking his tongue in my mouth! That's totally gross! Ewwww! Get it out!

Wait! Oh no! This is my first kiss! And I was saving it for someone special… The NERVE of this _bastard_, how dare he…

I want him to get his tongue out of my mouth!

The next thing _he_ knew, her fist flew into his cheek and the kiss was broken.

Inuyasha faltered a few steps back. "Kikyo? What the fuck's _wrong_ with you?" The crowd was absolutely silent, watching this mini-drama unfold. How the hell was she supposed to get out of _this_ one?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yep, that's the end of this chapter. Sorry it's short, but I have such great ideas for the next one! It will follow Kagome, Kikyo and Sango through their evening. But most likely nothing much will unfold until the chapter after that… so no real make out scenes in the foreseeable future! Sorry! And I would love it if you could leave a review, even though I am so bad at being reliable. Thank you for reading this chapter, and I hope it pleased you!


End file.
